1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the field of ladies' accessories. In particular, the invention relates to lights for the interiors of ladies' purses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many times when a woman needs a light in order to see into her purse. If the purse does not have a built-in light, the lady must use light from an outside source, such as a lamp or a flashlight. It is, of course, much more convenient if the light is mounted in the purse.
There have been lights in purses for many years. Some purses have a convenient lighted mirror for those times when make-up must be repaired. Other purses have lights for illuminating the contents of the purse.
Most women own a variety of purses, so that they can select a purse which coordinates with their clothes. When a lady changes clothes, she often must change purses, too.
Since many ladies own several purses, it could be very expensive to purchase a purse light for each purse. It would be more economical to buy a single purse light, if that light can be moved from one purse to another. However, the light must be moved as easily as the contents of the purse, or the savings will not be worth the trouble of moving the light.